When Harry met Sev
by websurffer
Summary: Harry was raised by Sirius instead of the Dursleys and became really really gay. Now, at 15, he is finally going to Hogwarts. What is a Potions Master to do! Oneshot


As the rain poured down, two men could be seen arguing in the ruins of Godric's Hollow. One was a mountain of a man with wild hair and usually happy eyes. The other was around 5'11" and had sleek black hair and wildly flashing blue eyes. They were both shouting and crying and the smaller one was clinging desperately to the small for of a one-year-old boy. Finally, they seemed to reach an agreement and climbed onto a motorcycle before roaring off into the night sky.

**14 years later**

"Come on Siri! You promised that this year I could go to Hogwarts no matter what! You have to let me!"

This was a frequent complaint heard over the summer in the Black-Potter household. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived desperately wanted to go to Hogwarts. What better place to scope out hot guys? Which brings us to the reason that his guardian, Sirius Black doesn't want him to go. Harry Potter is gay. And it isn't the kind of gay he can hide. No, Harry Potter is a loud-proud-and-in-your-face gay. Thusly the argument.

"Yes, yes, I know I promised you Harry but-"

"No buts! I'm going whether you want me to or not!" And with that Harry slammed his bedroom door and Sirius resignedly went to start a letter requesting Harry's transferal into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**September first**

"Going off to Hogwarts I go! Hogwarts I go! Hogwarts I go! Going off to Hogwarts I go! Merry, Merry Me!" Harry sang while dragging his trunk over to the portkey. "C'mon Siri! Get your shaply ass down here this instant or I will be forced to hit on you again!"

With a slight breeze to mark his passage, Sirius appeared, panting lightly. "Oh no, I remember the last time you did that all to well. I couldn't be near you for nearly a month!"

"I know, it was great!"

"Hey!"

Just as Sirius was about to smack Harry upside the head, he vanished in the flash of light that signified portkey usage. Which, of course, was exactly how Harry had planned it.

Harry appeared on Platform 9 ¾ with a chesire cat grin. Taunting Siri was ever so much fun. He looked around and his eyes landed on what had to be the god Apollo. White blonde hair; chiseled, aristocratic features; fine, porcelain skin, Harry hoped this god of the sun would let him "worship"! Snapping out of his sun god induced daze, Harry inconspicuously wiped the drool from his mouth and boarded the train.

Hogwarts never knew what hit it.

* * *

After the sorting of the first years, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up to address the student body.

"I know that by now you must all be hungry," he paused, waiting for the roar of agreement form the Gryfindor table to die down, "But there is one more student left to sort. We have a transfer this year from a very small magic school on the continent. His name, is Harry Potter."

Immediately a door towards the back of the hall sprung open and the whispers started. As Harry Potter stepped out though, the whispers ceased, jaws dropped, and eye bulged. Hogwarts, while not being against homosexuals just didn't have many. To many, this flamboyant teen was the first gay person they'd ever seen. His clingy robes left little to the imagination and they could just barely seen the hit of a complimentarychartreuseshirt underneath his elaborate emerald robes. Harry flashed them a grin before striding forward and plopping the sorting hat elegantly on his head.

Almost immediately the hat started to shout "Gryf-" and then cut off with a strangled gurgle. Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Further along the table a dark, sardonic eyebrow arched elegantly over an equally dark eye.

Suddenly the hat wailed, "NO, NO, NO, NO, AND NO! This boy can go wherever he wants, just get me away from him! He's manipulative and scary! I don't need to be hearing these thoughts! Put him in Slytherin! Put him in Slytherin!"

And thus was the sorting of Harry Potter into the house of snakes. (Which if you're perverted like me is really twisted and appropriate. Think about it)

* * *

Harry's first class on Monday morning was Potions with the Gryfindors. He literally bounced into the room and carefully sat, making sure that he was as immaculate as ever. As the other students filed in, yawning and rubbing sleep form their eyes, he flashed a blinding grin. Several keeled over right there.

Three minutes after the start of class, Professor Snape had yet to arrive. This, of course, made the veteran students twitchy which was, after all, Snape's plan. Three minutes and thirty seconds after class began Snape slammed the door open with a bang, robes flaring dramatically. He stalked up to the front of the class and whirled around, ready to bark out instructions when he noticed a slack-jawed Harry Potter staring intently at him.

Snarling slightly his managed to grind out, "What!"

"Gods you're gorgeous!" Harry whispered reverently.

When the rest of the class keeled over in shock and Snape's jaw hit the floor, all Harry could do was blink in confusion. What? Didn't they know the saying about guys with big noses?

* * *

A/N: lol. I dedicate this fiction to Bradley who is both gay and my friend. Also chartreuseis his favorite color. 


End file.
